Worst fears
by redolivia
Summary: Jack has started a new chapter of his life with the guardians where he can forget the 300 years of lonliness he endured. But how will he and the guardians react when Manny says thet must all see each others worst fears so they may better understand each other and become a better team and family. Will it bring them closer together or tear them apart?
1. Chapter 1

**HI GUYS! ****I don't know why I didn't put this one in with my one shot/mini story thing but I didn't sooooo here we are. Some parts of this might not make sense if you haven't read The Guardians series by William Joyce (which you should, I thoroughly enjoyed them) But basically Bunnymund is from a race called the Pookas, when Pitch came to power he basically wiped them out except for Bunny.( If any of this is incorrect please tell me!) Enjoy!**

**10 years after the movie**

Bunnymund hopped out of one of his holes and settled in a seat at the long table just as Jack swooped in through the window followed by his trademark laugh and a swirl of snowflakes. Bunny brushed the snow of his fur and moved his chair a bit closer to the fire as Jack settled in the seat next to him, or rather squatted (Jack was never one for sitting down). Tooth fluttered in through one of the corridors, talking quickly to Sandy as the little man tried to keep up with his pictures but in the end settled for just politely listening to the hyperactive fairy, as she ranted about something or another. North stomped in through the main door to the meeting room talking to one of the yetis in his huge booming Russian voice. Jack sighed contentedly at his strange adoptive family, rocking back on his heels and allowing one of his rare genuine smiles to shine through.

"WELL TELL HIM TO PAINT THEM AGAIN THEN!" North boomed turning and seemingly noticing the group gathered around the large table for the first time. He smiled apologetically and then, turning back to his yeti made some quick hand gestures to GET OUT. Before turning back to the now silent group,

"I am very sorry, we will start n-" He was cut of when a snow ball came flying through the air and narrowly missed his face, hitting instead the back of the retreating yeti. It hit its target and was followed by Jacks infectious laugh as the young spirit high fived the small sandman. North looked between the angry yeti, the immortal teen and the ancient sandman, then he laughed,

"Is very funny, Jack" North laughed but then turning suddenly serious he added, "But now we get to work."

The other guardians nodded as Tooth started to tell them about the new teeth and believers. Jack nodded along for a while but soon grew bored, his eyes wandered out of the window to the snowy landscape outside. His eyes drifted up to the brightly shining moon. It seemed brighter than usual, almost like the day he had…

"JACK!" a loud impatient Australian voice broke through his thoughts,

"You got cotton in yer ears mate?" Bunnymund questioned.

"Oh what, sorry what were you asking?" Jack said tearing himself away from the view outside.

"We asked how things are going, you know, with the kids and believers and everything," Tooth answered.

"Oh right, well it's to early for snow days, I've got a few more believers and Jaime still believes," Jack said.

"Oh that's great!-" Tooth was cut off when a quiet voice echoed through all of their heads.

_Hello my guardians I trust you are all doing well?_

" I think it is Manny" North breathed, " I wonder what he wants, he rarely speaks," The other guardians were silent in awe, except that is for Jack Frost, he was silent but not in awe, he didn't see why he should be in awe of this person who had taken his memories and given him three hundred years of solitude.

_You may be wondering why I have chosen to speak to you today, well it has come to my attention that while you are now more of a family you still do not know all that much about each other, I will be talking on a few more occasions for other things but today I think it is time for you to learn of each others worst fears, as this can often tell you much about a person. We will start with Tooth._

At the mention of revealing their worst fears, all of the guardians looked reluctant at first but then decided that MIM usually knew what was best, that is all except Jack. Maybe it was the fact that he was physically a teenager or that he just didn't feel that much respect to this being who had left him fend for himself for three hundred years. He stood out of his chair ready to leave,

"No thanks, I don't really _feel_ like doing that right now, but thanks for the offer." Jack said sarcastically, summoning the wind to take him away. But the wind didn't respond, it never ignored Jack, it was really the only thing he could rely on,

"What the HELL!" Jack cried incredulously as the window swung shut seeming of its own accord, "I don't need to deal with this CRAP!"

The other guardians took a step back at Jacks language and anger.

"Jesus Frostbite, Take it easy and show some respect," Bunnymund was unsure why Jack was acting like this, he was usually so carefree and able to laugh things off. But now he looked like an angry cornered animal.

_This is important Jack, I know why it will be hard for you but things will get better after._

"You don't know ANYTHING about me!" Jack said with a growl. Everyone in the room recoiled from Jacks animal like noise but North could see this wasn't going to go anywhere, so he pulled out a chair,

"Sit Jack," He said in a gentle but firm tone that left no room for arguments, but instead Jack threw himself down in the corner by the window and threw his hood up to cover his head and shadow most of his face. He resolved himself to stony silence as Bunny tried to approach him, but Bunnymund decided against approaching the teen, he wasn't really sure how to deal with this kind of behaviour. He could deal with annoying, pretentious Jack. Prank pulling, over confident Jack, happy over excited childlike Jack. But not angry, almost aggressive, Jack.

_Good, now as I was saying, Tooth. Can anyone guess what it might be?_

The guardians looked at each other while Tooth stared at the ground, biting her lip. None of them had any idea but Jack had a pretty good idea of what it might be, he decided to keep it to himself and continued to stare at the floor.

_Yes Jack that is correct, well done._

Jack almost broke his silence when Manny read his mind.

'Oh this is just GREAT!' he thought.

Tooth looked at he teen, who didn't look up in return, but she smiled softly anyway. This boy had been with them only a fraction of the time that she had known the others but he knew her better than them already. The other guardians looked slightly embarrassed at this.

_Now I will take you to see it_.

"WAIT NO-" Tooth said before they were suddenly pulled into one of Tooth's nightmares.

The five guardians stood on one of the pillars in the tooth palace, Jack with his hood still pulled up. The palace was a shadow of its usual colourful, vibrant self. The colours were dull and grey and some of the structures had crumbled. Tooth suddenly took of frantically towards the ground, Jack jumped quickly after her while the others slowly made their way to the ground, Sandy making sand steps for the others to walk down. When they reached the bottom they found Tooth standing slightly hunched over some small colourful shapes that were littering the ground. Jack had his arm around Tooth's shoulder, silently comforting her with his presence. Neither of the still figures looked up as the other three joined them and noticed what the shapes on the floor were. The tooth fairies. They were completely still, their colours dulled. The truth dawned on the other guardians just as they were being pulled out of the nightmare. Tooth's worst fear was losing her children.

_I am sorry for that Tooth._

Tooth fell to her knees, "I just don't know what I would do without them." She said covering her face with her hands. Sandy put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

_Now we must move on to North are you ready?_

Before anyone had a chance to say anything they were pulled into one of North's nightmares

They were in a house, in the living room. In the corner there was a slightly browning undecorated fir tree. Bunny was confused,

"What's goin' on mate?"

"It is Christmas day." North said simply, not making eye contact.

There were no decorations in other parts of the house and a distinct lack of presents. They found the family of the house in the kitchen, the mum was making some bowls of cereal for the two children at the table. The children were staring at the table not-eating the buttered toast in front of them. North stepped back, looking away.

"What is it North?" Tooth questioned, "There just eating breakfast."

"Look at their eyes." North answered.

The four other guardians moved in closer and looked at the children's eyes intently, Jack was the first to notice and stepped back taking a small gasp. The other guardians got it soon after and they too stepped back. Tooth went and wrapped her arm around Nicholas St North's shoulders. The children's eyes were completely devoid of any kind of wonder. Jack had never seen children's eyes like that before. They were dull and empty. There was nothing in them, no reason to do anything, play, smile, be happy, nothing. They didn't really look like children anymore, just empty shells. Jack was finding it difficult to breathe as they were pulled out of the nightmare.

Jack pulled his knees up to his concealed face as he gasped for breath in his corner tying and failing to push the image of the children from his mind.

North began to explain in a gruff voice, "Their parents died the day before Christmas-a car accident- the woman you saw was their auntie, she came to look after them. She ended up taking them on, I managed to get the boy's belief back after a few years but the girl…" he shook his head sadly, "She was in the car when it happened, her parents were in the front and died instantly, she was always so guilty it had been them and not her. I always make an extra special effort with her presents, even though she is now adult and hasn't believed since that day. I think she deserved that much."

_Now Bunnymund._

As their vision cleared they found themselves… well they didn't know. It was a sort of meadow but everything was to bright, lush and green to be anywhere on earth. The grass was too lush, the small ponds too blue. It was humid but not unbearably so. Bunnymund had his paws over his face as if he wanted to block everything out. Sandy made a question mark above his head but no-one acknowledged the small mute man.

"Where are we Bunny?" Tooth asked fluttering around, confused. Bunny whispered something only Sandy was close enough to hear. The small mans eyes widened in understanding as he quickly made an image of a planet and a house above his head. Tooth's hand covered her mouth,

"You're home planet?"

Bunny nodded solemnly. Jack suddenly noticed something over one of the hills. He walked of in that direction without a word or backward glance to the others. He stopped at the edge of the hill. There around an ultramarine pool of deep water were the bodies of a family of Pookas, they had various weapons made of black sand and shadows in their backs. Behind them was a small honey coloured stone cottage. The tiles on the roof looked burned and the windows were shattered. The other Guardians took a collective gasp at the sight except Bunny who had obviously seen it before. The group made their way to the fallen beasts. They were all dead. They made their way slowly and silently to the cottage. North pushed the door open and it creaked on its hinges. That was when they heard it. A soft crying echoed through the house. Sandy, Tooth and North exchanged confused glances while Jack- who had a pretty good idea what the crying was- hung back to walk reassuringly with Bunny, not looking up from under his hood but offering his comfort. Tooth pushed open a wooden door with a picture of a flower on it. She covered her face and grabbed Sandy when she saw what lay within. There in the room, in a small wooden bed was a small shape covered in a blanked sobbing softly. The blanket fell away to reveal a small bunny cuddling two things to its chest, one was a small, soft, worn bear, who was missing an ear but looked well loved. There was also a framed photograph of five Pookas out in the meadow. There was the father behind the mother who was watching three little Pookas play, a bigger female one having a beautiful yellow flower tucked behind her long ear by a smaller one. The fifth child was off to one side making a daisy chain, somehow without picking the flowers, so they would still live once they had finished.

A single tear fell from Bunnymund's eye before they were pulled away.

After a minute to compose himself Bunny began, "It was in the golden age, or the end of it, Pitch was rising to power and was trying to destroy our race. Most of the Pookas were warriors but we were a peaceful family and didn't know the first thing about fighting. In the picture were my mother and father, my two big sisters and me. They went out to see what a noise was about… they never came back." He suddenly choked off.

_Sandy_

They were floating over small town on a cloud of golden sand. Tendrils of sand were going out to the sleeping children, it was a happy scene and the guardians relaxed. Suddenly they could feel that something was wrong, one of the sand tendrils had come back without making any dreams, the cloud followed the sand to where the problem was. It led to them to a hospital, one of the windows on the upper floor was open, they swooped in on the cloud to a haunting sight. There was a child in a hospital bed, a silent mother was sitting in a chair next to the bed watching the child with silent tears falling onto the covers. The sand circled the bed drifting up to the child, it tried to seek entrance to deliver the dreams but it was met with a cold unforgiving surface. This child could never dream again and there was nothing that could be done. As the image started to fade the mother leant down and kissed the child once on the forehead.

Sandy couldn't seem to explain with his pictures, all he managed to covey was that it was a memory as well as a nightmare.

_Jack you're turn._

"You have no right." Jack growled, breaking his silence. But before he could start shouting obscenities they were pulled in to his nightmare.

**CLIFF HANGER! What will Jacks fear be? You will have to wait and see! :) I hope you enjoyed, please comment, review, criticize, suggest, follow, favourite I love EVERYTHING! It means so much.**

**Bye guys :D**


	2. Jack's fear

**HI GUYS! Thank you sooooo much to everyone who favourited, followed or reviewed, I love you guys! Someone said that the last chapter seemed a bit rushed so I read over it and I agree so I tried to make this a bit slower. **

**To ****Huddybuddy**** I LOVE that idea, I tried to add it in to this chapter but it didn't really fit. I really wish it did though.**

**Anyway here is the next chapter. Just in case the whole vision thing isn't very easy to understand I'll explain it, so in the other visions they were all together and could talk to each other but in this one they are all in separate visions but they all see the same thing. Enjoy!**

The last thing the guardians heard before they were pulled into the vision was the splintering, _crack_ of thin ice.

All the guardians saw the same thing- a silver birch forest in winter- but they were all alone. They were each in separate visions, the same but separate. The forest was covered in a thin blanket of snow that crunched underfoot, which ever way any of them looked everything looked the same, the same pale trunks, bare branches and white snow. They all picked different directions in their separate visions but all ended up in the same place, a small clearing with a single silver tree in the middle and to the left of the tree, a small frozen pond covered in cracks.

Jack meanwhile was curled up in a ball behind a tree. Instead of walking in a random direction like the other guardians, he had sunk to the ground, all too familiar with this; he saw it nearly every night in his nightmares. His breath came in short quick gasps as he panicked, knowing he would have to face it, he always did.

Tooth, Sandy, North and Bunny all looked on at the scene in silence not understanding. The seconds turned to minutes, the minutes to hours. There was nothing they could do, nothing was happening. Without realising it was happening Tooth's vibrant wings where turning pale against the cold white of the snow, as was North's suit, Sandy's dream sand and Bunny's fur. After what seemed like an eternity of waiting they noticed the silence. It was complete, nothing made a noise, all there was, was silence. And once they noticed it, they couldn't ignore it; it was deafening and suffocating, crushing down on each of them. At the same time they all noticed how _alone _they all were, there was nothing but them and the silent forest, They were fading into the pale backdrop, becoming part of the silence and the _nothing_. Bunny swished his ears to try and break it but no sound was made, he couldn't make sound, the silence was too strong. The same thing happened when Tooth fluttered her wings, when North scuffed his feet and when Sandy used his dream sand to ruffle the leaves above head. Jack, still curled in a ball, let out a silent whimper. The silence was smothering them, they were drowning in it.

_North_

_Sandy_

_Tooth_

_Bunny_

_Jack_

They each heard there own names slice through the silence at the same time.

Jack curled up tighter and began rocking back and forth, covering his ears in a futile attempt to block out the fearful, desperate voice of the young girl.

_I'm scared_

The guardians saw the child at the same time and silently gasped. She was standing in the middle of the frozen pond, balancing precariously on a pair of skates, her hair and eyes were brown, a shocking splash of colour on the otherwise white world. Her skin was pale with cold and fear. Then they all noticed the cracks around the girls feet, more where appearing, making a horrible splintering sound.

Jack slowly uncovered his ears and stood. He walked, defeated, towards the voice, he couldn't ignore it, no matter how hard he tried, every night he would try and fail to ignore the pleading voice.

The guardians all approached the girl, making comforting gestures, they couldn't leave her, they had to help, they were the guardians of children, it was their job. They all stepped onto the ice and in their own ways, got the girl to safety. Tooth fluttered over and lifted the girl to the edge. North took out one of his swords and got her to grab the handle so he could pull her away from the middle of the pond. Sandy used his dream sand to make a safe path to the edge. Bunny boldly leaped to the middle of the pond and threw the child to safety. Jack emerged at the edge of the clearing and smiled sadly at the child 'It'll be alright kiddo' he tried to say but there was only silence. He walked to the edge of the pond and paused for a second before stepping delicately onto the ice. He used his staff to help the girl. The guardians all managed to save the child, but somehow they had all ended up on the cracked ice the middle of the pond. Tooth, North, Bunny and Sandy all panicked, trying to jump or fly away but they couldn't move. Jack stood at the centre of the pond and looked at the girl, his sister, and knowing what was coming next he thought 'I'm sorry' before the ice cracked and all of the guardians fell into the cold dark depths, the last thing they heard was their name being called by the child they had saved. They all sunk deeper, the icy water freezing their bodies, preventing them from swimming up and finally they were all swallowed by the cold darkness.

**The next chapter will be what happens when they come back from the vision and there will be quite a lot of guilt tripping, I think. Thanks for reading please review, comment, criticize, suggest, follow, favourite I love it when you do. Bye GUYS!**


	3. Pitch's fear

**HI GUYS! Thank you so much to everyone who review, followed, favourited or just read the last chapter. Sorry it's been so long but I've been busy with school and trips and stuff. I'm kind of going with the idea that the other guardians don't know how Jack became Jack Frost or that he was alone for 300 years (I know in the movie it doesn't really specify that Jack didn't have any friends who were also immortals but I'm going with that idea). Anyway, here you go!**

He had to get away, he had to get out. It didn't matter where, anywhere but here. He couldn't bear their shocked questioning stares as they recovered from the disorientating affects of the vision. He attempted to stand, to get away from the people who were now his friends. There were parts of his life he had wanted to keep secret, to leave in the past and forget but now they had been revealed against his will. He wobbled on his now weak legs and fell back to the floor. He looked to the window and felt hate fill him when he saw the moon. The moon who had brought him into this world and then left him to fend for himself, the moon who refused to answer his questions, filling the cold nights with more silence, the worse kind of silence in which you know there is someone who could help, could answer but chooses not to for no apparent reason. The Moon that had now finally decided to talk to him when he no longer needed him to, and then, only to hurt him more. Using his staff for support he got to his feet, stumbled towards the still locked window and, fuelled by his anger, blew the hinges off with a blast of ice. North tried to reach for him, to get him to wait but Jack was already gone.

They found him sitting on his lake. He was tapping the ice with his staff, waiting before the hollow sound was just about to fade to nothing before tapping it again. And that was when they realised, Jack was always making some noise, always moving his feet or tapping with his staff. What they had all assumed was just an annoying habit caused by the youth having a lot of energy was in fact a way for him to never have to face the silence. They still didn't know why he was so terrified of the quiet though. They slowly approached the teen but stopped before they reached the ice, the feeling of drowning in the cold water still too fresh in their minds.

"Jack?" Tooth called hesitantly. The boy did move, he just continued to tap the ice with his staff, making a dull, hollow noise. They all wanted to comfort the boy, to give him a hug and not let go until they understood what they had seen, but they were still wary of the frozen surface. Finally, Tooth plucked up the courage and fluttered over to Jack, kneeling gently beside him. She wrapped one arm around the boy's shoulders. They stayed like that for a few minutes until Jack spoke up from under his hood,

"It was in my memories." He whispered.

The other guardians came slowly onto the ice and sat in front of the boy. Jack took a deep shuddery breath,

"That's how I became who I am," he said, still not lifting his head, "The girl was my sister," and finally looking up, he gave them a tired but proud smile, "I saved her." He said it as though he still could not quite believe it himself. Tooth held him closer,

"But you died." She finished. There was silence for a minute, except for the tapping of Jacks staff, before Bunny spoke up,

"But what about the rest of it, what about the-the…silence."

Suddenly the clearing was filled with evil laughter. Bunny and North jumped up, pulling out there respective weapons while Sandy formed his sand whips. Shadows from the surrounding forest came together to create the Boogeyman himself.

"Oh well this is just excellent!" He exclaimed, clasping his hands together, "So much fear, all of you, especially _you_ Jack, so delicious. Your so scared of what they will think, three hundred years of being alone can certainly mess with a persons head, can't it Jack?"

Jack looked up and met Pitch's stare with eyes full of cold hatred, "Go _away_ Pitch." He growled.

"Oh I would, but your fear is just too addictive, just like your sisters was all those years ago when you fell through the ice."

Jack eyes widened and then narrowed to slits.

"Oh yes I was there Jack, when you died, while your sister cried, alone on this very lake, I believe, I never knew one so young could be so scared and guilty."

Jack stood up slowly before lifting his head,

"You son of a bitch." He spat before sending a huge wave of ice at Pitch. Pitch, too caught up in his bragging, couldn't get out of the way fast enough and was hit. He fell to the floor and lay there, stunned. Jack stalked over and whispered harshly into Pitch's ears,

"If you _ever_ even mutter a _word_ about my sister ever again, I'll make sure you wish you were dead." He turned away without another word.

"Oh and to answer you question Bunnymund," Pitch sneered, "three hundred years is a long time to go with only yourself to talk to." The shadows gathered once more around Pitch but before he could disappear a bright ray of moonlight illuminated the clearing, driving the shadows away and keeping Pitch in place.

_Oh I almost forgot, it's your turn Pitch._

Jack almost smiled at Manny's mocking tone, maybe the guy could be some fun after all. Pitch had a horrified look on his face as they were pulled into the vision.

They found themselves in a dark shadowy corridor; the walls and floor seemed crooked, giving a nightmarish look to the hallway. It took the guardians a second to realise that Pitch couldn't see them and that they were just watching him in his fear. Pitch looked around wildly, backing himself into a wall as he tried to slow his breathing and control his fear. A scared wavering voice called from down the hallway,

_Daddy? I'm scared, please come back daddy._

Pitch seemed almost in a trance as he followed the voice down the corridor to a single door. On the grey shadowy wood of the door there was what appeared to be a child's name depicted in colourful letters but in a different language, and not one that any of the guardians recognised. With a trembling hand Pitch reached for the handle. Just before his hand came into contact with it the door swung open on creaking hinges to reveal the room inside. It appeared to be child's room, there were no windows or lights but the room was illuminated with an ominous glow. There was a cast iron bed, a toy box and a dolls house. The room would have been brightly coloured had the shadows creeping out from the walls and under the bed, not dulled and greyed the edges of the objects. Sitting on the bed was a small child, a girl, clutching a worn teddy to her chest. The shadows were pressing around her and dulling her clothes and skin, she looked oddly like Pitch with the same, but less exaggerated, features, her eyes where a lovely green, blue and the only bright things in the room, but even they were clouded with fear. When Pitch entered the room she clutched her teddy closer and brought her knees to her chin, she started to cry softly. Pitch took a step closer obviously wanting to comfort the girl, but as he did she screwed her eyes shut.

_No don't! I want my daddy; I just want my daddy back. Please. _She whispered softly as if praying. The guardians were suddenly pulled out of the vision as if Manny wanted to give Pitch some privacy. Pitch looked at the child and a single tear fell from his eye before he whispered in a broken voice.

_I'm so sorry._

Pitch disappeared before the guardians could say anything, leaving them to wonder over what they had seen.

**Okay so this probably isn't the last chapter, mainly because of the terrible ending! I mentioned ****Huddybuddy's**** idea in the last chapter and I wrote it! Yay me! Thank you for sharing your idea! I hope I did it justice. In the first chapter I kind of mentioned doing more of these e.g. their happiest memories, please comment on whether you would like me to write those, they will probably just be in this story but set at a later date. If you haven't read William Joyce's 'Guardians of Childhood' you probrably won't know who the girl in Pitch's fear is but it will be in the next chapter. Please review and favourite and follow! Bye guys! :D**


	4. Support group

**Hi Guys! Okay so its been a little while. I got out of the habit of writing but I'm trying to get back into it. I didn't really know how I was going to continue this but if I hadn't done it today I don't think I would have ever done it. Enough rambling! Here it is!**

The next day found them all sitting around the large table in North's kitchen staring into their mugs of hot chocolate. They hadn't talked for a while now; they were all exhausted but knew they couldn't leave until they had talked. Jack couldn't take it any longer and spoke.

"Soooooo… are we gonna, like, talk, or can I go home?"

Bunny sighed and pushed his mug away,

"I think we need to talk about what we all saw.

"Why? We all saw it, what else is there?" Jack asked with a slight edge to his voice.

"Yours especially Jack, I don't think any of us quite understand what we saw, apart from the part with your sister."

"Well maybe I don't want to talk about it, maybe I'm sick of The man in the moon sticking his nose in where its not wanted. I mean, I don't feel any closer for the experience and I don't think any of you found it particularly enjoyable?"

"Why are you so angry at Manny, he usually has good reason for things he does." North looked quizzically at the boy, determined to find out what Jack had against him.

Jack slumped in his chair and refused to speak.

"Oh not this again," Bunny exclaimed exasperatedly, "Why don't you just grow up and stop being such a drama queen, we all saw everyone else's fears too, what makes you so special?"

North jumped in before more harsh words could be said,

"Dis is going no where! How about we all explain what we saw and see if that helps."

"Oh so were some kind of support group now are we?" Jack shook his head and crossed his arms. The others ignored him and told each other about their fears and asked questions about others. When it came to Jacks turn he took a deep breath, sat straighter in his chair and began,

"Once upon a time, there lived a very scared, lonely and confused winter sprite. No-one seemed to like this sprite ,even the person who had put him on this earth, so they ignored him and left him alone to fend for himself and that is how he stayed, alone and scared and confused. The End."

Before he could jump out of the window and make his escape, a pair of feathered arms wrapped around him, pinning him in place.

"Oh Jack." Tooth said trying and failing to hold back the tears. Jack however did not cry, he had learnt long ago that no-one came when he cried so he just leaned his head into Tooth's shoulder.

"We're all so sorry, how can we ever make it up to you."

"I don't want you to make it up to me; I just want it to never happen again."

Up in the sky inside of the moon a small man sat wiping a tear away from his eye. Wishing he could have done more for the boy. Wishing he had realised just how lonely he was.

A few days later Pitch heard a banging from outside of his lair. He stood up and tried to compose himself from the wreck he had become in the past few days. He put on his most imposing, scary face and went outside. What he found shocked, surprised, and angered him. That irresponsible annoyance of a winter spirit was sitting in one of the branches of a nearby tree, just lounging there, without a care in the world._ The cheek!_

"What in gods name do _you_ want, Frost!"

"Geez, no need to be so on edge Pitch, it's just a social visit."

"Would you insult me so, as to think_ I_ would want to talk to the likes of _you_?"

Jack sighed and shook his head,

"She was your daughter wasn't she?"

Pitch froze.

"_What_ did you say?" he asked his voice uncharacteristically soft.

"I saw the look on your face; it was your daughter wasn't it?"

"But…I-I I would remember if I had a daughter!"

"You don't remember do you?" Jack titled his head to one side in a very birdlike manner, "I know what that's like."

But Pitch had stopped listening. Finally. Finally, the answer he had been searching for, this person, this child, in his dreams that had haunted him for as long as he could remember. He felt tears pricking at his eyes in sadness and in joy.

"A _daughter_."

Then he realised that that idiot boy was still watching him. He put on his usual haughty demeanour,

"Get out of here _Frost_." He spat before disappearing into his lair.

Jack stayed perched in the tree for a while as he let a small smile shine through. He had always felt pity for the Boogeyman. He too was alone and apparently didn't have his memories. That look of joy and hope on Pitch's usually harsh features had warmed his heart and he left that place happy that he had made someone else feel as he had when he got his memories back. The moon shone down on him as the wind took him away as though asking for forgiveness.

"I will forgive you when you tell me why." Jack said but this time, when no answer came, it wasn't accompanied by the usual feeling of hopelessness but rather a feeling of peace. He would find out one day, he was sure.

**Sorry if its a bit of a rubbishy ending but that's it for worst fears! I think I might have mentioned doing some kind of sequels to this but just putting them as another chapter here. Tell me what you think and if you would like a sequel/ follow up thing. Bye Guys!**


End file.
